Darkness Rises
by MystycDragon
Summary: All is well in the rain forest. The nightwings grow friendlier, and the rainwings prosper under Glory's rule. Everyone is happy, but not Greatness, the former nightwing princess. Someone's after her, but a mysterious nightwing interferes. Follow Greatness pursues this hero and uncovers who's after her, and Glory as she chases this 'vigilante'. T for killing. (cover not my drawing)
1. Prologue Part 1

**Hey guys, It's me. A new story, a new adventure. So this one takes place before TDLG, but there's no spoilers for it. This takes place in the rain kingdom. So now, the Prologue: Part 1. (spoilers for TDS) Bold is thought projected words.**

* * *

 **13** **years ago on the nightwing island. 3rd POV:**

On the island of the nightwings, all was ecstatic. The nightwings are issuing a new assassin into the ranks. That particular nightwing had no idea of what he was in for, but he was being called to meet the queen, in person. He was 16. He was black, but had a slight very dark green hue to him. He had striking green eyes, and a large smile on his face. He was a mix of excited and nervous. No one had seen the queen in a long time, so it was normal for him to worry. He walked down the path to the fortress, many nightwings congratulating him, but he had no idea why. he even tried to read their minds, but it was too noisy he couldn't concentrate enough.

Yes, he has mind reading, but it has an odd aspect to it. He was born under one full moon, but it was still partly covered in smoke. So instead of everyone, he can only read one at a time. But the weird thing is, he has an unimaginable range on it. He could hear someone from an island length away. Back on track, he entered the fortress. He was greeted by Morrowseer, the queen's top servant. Morrowseer was a little younger than him, but he wasn't one to mess with. The nightwing just moved along being lead by Morrowseer. Then he passed his mate Quickstrike. She flashed a smile and tagged along, but Morrowseer stopped her when we arrived in Princess Greatness's door. "Not even I am aloud to go in, only Pitch." Quickstrike gave me a look of worry. "It'll be ok. I've handled Vengeance." I joked. She chuckled, and I knocked. Greatness opened the door.

 **Pitch POV:**

I entered the princess's room. I don't know, but I always feel off when I see her. "She's waiting." Greatness said as she lifted the map that concealed a hidden hallway. I went in and she followed behind. It took a minute or so till we reached a room. A room with a huge cauldron of lava. I'd seen Mastermind with cauldrons, but none this big, or with lava. Greatness circled it while I just sat down. Then she took a seat next to me. Suddenly a nightwing burst from the lava. _How did her highness even live near that, much less_ _in it?_ She looked down at me, and spoke. "Pitch." I raised a talon. "I can read your mind, don't waste your breath." I said politely. She glared at me, then continued in her thoughts.

 **So I've heard you're quite the warrior, am I right?** she thought. _Her thought voice sounds much smoother and nicer than her real voice. Maybe it's her condition._ "I am." I answered. **An you'd do anything to help support the nightwings' survival?** I nodded saying, "Yes, anything." She smiled, and it wasn't a pretty one. **Then it appears you're perfect for the job of the Nightwings' new assassin.** My eyes widened. "I, uh. what? Me, the nightwings' assassin?" Greatness looked startled when I spoke it. **I know you won't fail me. Go see Morrowseer for your equipment and mission.** I bowed to her and began to leave. **Don't forget.** She started. I stopped and turned. **This is for the good of the nightwings, not for me.** I bowed again. "Of course your highness." Then I walked out, and the queen disappeared into the lava.

I stepped out of the hallway and Greatness stopped me just before I went out. "So, nightwings' assassin, that's a big deal. You think it won't be too much?" I chuckled. "Hey, it's me." I said giving my famous smile that Quickstrike fell in love with. "Well, see ya." she said waving. I waved back and left her room. _She_ _always seems so nice, I bet being princess is easy._ Turns out Morrowseer was waiting. "Well, show me the goods." I said. He smiled sort of evilly. "Follow me." he said walking somewhere. I followed him to a far corner of the fortress. He unlocked a door that said, Queen officials only. I went in after him, and I was amazed. An arsenal of all different kinds of weapons, from armor, to swords. Even exotic weapons like throwing discs. _Bet those would be handy._ "Take your pick." Morrowseer said. I looked around. "So many to choose from, go be somewhere. I may be a an hour or two." I said. "Help yourself, they're all brand new." Morrowseer said walking out. "Now where do we start?" I said rubbing my claws together.

It was three hours till Morrowseer came back. "All is well I hope?" He said peering inside. Just then a disc blade lodged itself right next to his head in the door. He was a bit frightened, but relaxed instantly. "There's a lot you got here." I called. "Yes, we have the best weaponry of all the tribes here." Morrowseer said smiling. I had a sort of cloak on that apparently is resistant to most blades and claws. Also I had the bladed discs with some flexible armor on my forelegs. "I think I know what I want." I said slinging a bag full of discs around my neck. "Good, now let's discuss your mission." Morrowseer said leading me out.

"Wait wait wait." I said stopping Morrowseer in his tracks. "You mean my first mission is to go through Stonemover's cave, and bring back a Rainwing?" He nodded. "Sounds easy. Why exactly?" I asked. "We're planning to invade the rain forest and take it as our own. Given the state of where we currently live." I looked around the island. _He was right. This place is a mess._ "Well, go on now. I'll get the nightwings so they can witness the start of our revolution." Morrowseer said leaving. I looked back to the cave. I took a deep breath, and walked through.

I sat perched on a branch, almost invisible. _I wasn't going to move. I need patience. All I need to do is wait for a Rainwing to fly by, and I knock him or her out, and drag it back to the island. Simple._ Then as if on que, I heard a Rainwing flying close. I saw her coming. I noticed a ring of flowers on her head. _Oh the queen. This'll make me two times as much popular._ I got a disc out and readied myself. She came within range, and I raised the disc. She was now right on top of me, but I think she saw me. She looked right at me, fear all over her scales and in her eyes. I tried to throw the disc, but I couldn't find the strength to will myself to. I instead lowered the disc, standing down. The next thing I knew, she was gone. _I can't do it. Quickstrike would never forgive me._ _Harming a harmless dragon that doesn't even pose a threat. That's unforgivable in my book._ I squeezed the branch with my tail, and snapped it off, but enough left for me to say on. I breathed heavily, and took off towards the tunnel.

I came out into the orange glow of the volcano, many nightwings cheering, but it died down quick. "What happened?" Morrowseer asked, who was at the front. I took hold of the bag of disc blades, and threw it to the ground. "I can't. I'm sorry." I said looking down. "I'm not gonna go out and harm innocent helpless dragons just so you could study them and gain an advantage over them just so you could take over their kingdom. It is I who has failed the nightwings." I finished that last part with gripping some dirt on the ground. Morrowseer sighed. "Her highness was afraid of this. You'd go soft because of Quickstrike. So we had a backup plan in case you couldn't do it. Grab Him!" Then a bunch of nightwings charged at me. I knocked a few out, but there were too many. Eventually they had me pinned to the ground, at they're mercy. "Let's let Quenn Battlewinner decide his fate." Morrowseer growled. Then something hard hit me in the head, and all went black.

I woke up in the meeting room, where the highest of nightwings gather to discuss things. I was chained down in the middle of the room. I tried to break them, but they held tight. "I say we just chuck him in the lava and be done with it." One voice said. _Vengeanc, of course he'd suggest that._ "No Vengeance we won't, his punishment must be much more severe." Morrowseer said. "How about exile. That way he'd break and forget who he is. Send him out into the ocean, see where he ends up." Greatness suggested, most likely Battlewinner's idea. "Then it's decided. Exile." Morrowseer said. "At least let me say goodbye to Quickstrike." I said. They all looked at me. "I guess it's alright to let him have a final wish." Greatness said. _She pities me,_ _great_. So they lead me to the island's edge, there a small thing that floats on water waited. "You have five minutes." A guard said shoving me towards Quickstrike. "Pitch why?" She cried. I held her close to me trying to comfort her. "I just couldn't. I thought you'd be upset if I did." I said. She sobbed a little more. "It was for the good of the nightwings, those rainwings don't even do anything." She said getting more angry-upset than sad-upset. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself." she then kissed me. "I knew you'd always do the right thing." She said. I pulled her close to me.

"We have a son." She whispered. I backed up a bit. "Wait wait wait, wait. We have a son? Since when?" I asked surprised with the news. "He hatched last night when you were at the rain forest." Then she started to cry again. "Then they found out, and took him." She was near whaling now. I cried too, knowing I'd never meet my son. I raised her head to meet my gaze. She was still sniffling. "Just take care of him ok?" I said. She nodded and hugged me. I hugged her back. Then we separated, and she kissed me again. "Time's up." Morrowseer said walking up to us. I gave Quickstrike one last look. Some guards with spears pointed at me lead me along and onto the floater. Some nightwings came by and gave me some things to take with me. There was some really fresh food, water, a couple trinkets to mess with. Then Greatness was last. She took a good long look at me, then handed my the cloak I had on before, but it was different. On the chest part was written: For the good of everyone. I knew exactly what it meant. She knew I did the right thing, but she was only scared of her mother. "Be safe." She said. I nodded taking the cloak. She walked away, but turned and said, "I always saw you as a hero." Then with that, she walked on, not looking back. Then the guards pushed me off, out into the unknown places of the ocean. "Pitch!" Quickstrike called. I looked to her. "His name's ..." I couldn't hear the last part, for a storm was rolling in. I turned around to look ahead. "For the good of everyone." I repeated. And beyond me, a new journey lies ahead.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm just really busy with school and stuff. But anyways, leave a comment, and check out my other stories. Also, I have a Wattpad now. My story is called: The War No One Knew. So yeah, check that out, you'll love it, and now, let's get to the story. Also this features one of my OC tribes from my Wattpad.**

* * *

 **Pitch POV:**

I woke up breathing heavily on a beach. A clean beach with white sand. I coughed a little because I accidentally breathed in some. I got up from the ground and looked around. My boat was beyond repair, so I was stranded on this island. I sat down and watched the ocean as the waves lapped at my claws. "Oh Quickstrike, if only you and I were here on a mission and not banished, this'd be a nice getaway. Well, it won't hurt to look around." I said walking into the dense forest ahead of me.

I walked for what felt like hours. I saw a few fruits and wild animals, so I was good with finding food. There seemed to be no signs of life anywhere besides those. I sighed. "I only have so long till I leave." I whispered to myself. I took another step, but it was an incline going downhill. I tumbled down and continuously rolled head over tails, and vise versa. I finally reached the bottom, and it hurt, cause it was stone. i got up and my leg flared in pain. I looked back to see it beeding. "Nice." I said under my breath. I grabbed some vines off of a tree and used them as a bandage. "Ok not too good, not too bad." I said getting up. I turned, only to have a blade held to my neck. "Um. Hello? I don't mean to harm you in any way." I said. Then a seriously dark purple figure materialized out of no where. "Well you hope not, cause I an't takin' any chances." he said in a low voice. "What might your name be?" he asked. "Pitch. Yours?" I said, unsure if I should trust him. "Slateback, but call me Slate." then we both heard rustling. "Move now." Slate whispered. He dashed off to somewhere and I followed.

Eventually, we found our way to a field and towards the end of it was a remarkable metal building, or what's left of it. We went inside and Slate closed the door to it and locked it. I looked around, and there were so many things I had never seen before. "What is all this? And what exactly is this?" I asked. "Why my ship. I call her the Whaling Torrent. This is how I got here in the first place." I was confused. "What? How does this thing even move it's so big it'd take at least twenty 'healthy' nightwings to even lift it a few feet, much less transport it." I said. "Ah, a nightwing. I was wondering what tribe you were." Slate said doing something in the other room. "And what tribe should you be?" I asked. "I'm a Starwing. An advanced dragon species who's technology far exceeds anything this planet can offer." he said proudly. "Huh. Haven't heard of that tribe, is there like, another continent or something?" I asked. "Oh yeah, six tribes there, mine included." Then there was a beeping sound from what Slate was working on. "Ah ha." he clapped his claws together. "There she is." he said with a smile. I saw a circular glowing thing, and it had a flashing dot on it. "What's that?" I asked. "That's for another time, right now you must meet my friend."

Slate unlocked the door, and a dark blueish-greenish Starwing came in." Right when she saw me, she jumped at me. I managed to dodge, though my leg didn't like it. We got into a small skirmish, but Slate separated us. "Ok Thunderclap, Pitch, back off." We both were confused and said at the same time. "You know her?" (but Thunderclap said him) He nodded. "Yes. Thunderclap, calm down he's a friend." Thunderclap did calm down, but kept her eye on me. "So Thunderclap, meet Pitch. A nightwing." Then she was surprised. "A nightwing? Here? What happened?" she asked. "Ok calm down, one at a time." I said. "So I was going to be the nightwings' assassin, but I just couldn't. So I was banished and set adrift on a boat. And I forget how long, maybe a day or two ago that happened. And now I'm stuck here." I explained. Thunderclap frowned. "It's a shame really, and you lasted longer than most when we fought." I raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, what you guys' story?"

"Well, I wasn't supposed to land here. My ship was sabotaged and I crashed here, given it's appearance now." Slate said gesturing to the ship we were in. "And I was on vacation with my father when our transport was hijacked and we got dumped here." Thunderclap said. "And I'm guessing you're father's out somewhere?" I asked. She looked saddened. "He was captured by the other group here." she said. "They too are starwings. But bad ones that serve Queen Metronix. they were here to test new weapons. And with our fighting skills, we've managed to stay hidden from them." Then I realized something. "Then those guys were what was making the rustling when we first met Slate?" he nodded. I took a beep breath. "Any chance they have a way off this island?" I asked. "yes, a transport flies in every four months to supply new weapons, ammo and food. But if you're thinking we just wait, well you have another thing coming." Thunderclap slumped to the ground. "it's pointless, we've tried many times to take it over, but their just too strong."

I layed down and thought about it. "I need a map, or an outline of their base of operation in order to get any ideas." I said. "Even if we get a map, it's suicide to even go in there." I chuckled a little. "All you need is a third player to add, then we could do this." I said getting up. "And how do you supposed we do that?" Slate asked. I looked around, and found a bow. I picked it up, and held it. Thunderclap chuckled. "If only we could use that thing, only my dad could." I smiled. "I know how to use it, I just need some aiming practice." I said cheerfully. "Well that's a legit bow. 150 pounds per square inch, you couldn't use it." Thunderclap said in frustration. "Well then, it's a good time to learn right?" Thunderclap got up. "My father showed me how, I bet I could teach you." Slate chuckled. "You two just don't get caught, I'll get that map for ya." I smiled. "Let's get off this island." I said heading out to find a good training ground.

Later, we found a good clearing with many trees. "This looks like a good spot." I said with a smile. "So what's the first lesson on using a bow?" I asked feeling pumped. "So down hotshot. It takes time to learn this weapon." Thunderclap said. "Ok, I'm calm now." I said slowing my breathing down. She set out a bowl of water. "Slap it." I looked at her confused. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Slap it." Thunderclap said completely dodging my question. _Odd, but ok._ I slapped it once. "Ok, now what?" I asked. "Again." she said, not making me feel any better. I did it again, and it was the same thing over and over for at least a few dozen times. "Why am I even doing this?" I asked. "trust me, it's better than years of training." Thunderclap said. I rolled my eyes and slapped the water again. **H** **ey you two. I got the map, how about you make your way back here.** I heard Slate think, to my relief. "Hey Slate's calling us back, let's go." I said packing things into a bag. "Ok, we'll continue back at the Torrent." Thunder said getting some things as well.

we made our way back thankfully without any encounters with the Starwings. "So, you bow ready?" Slate asked. I frowned and glared at Thunder. "I don't know Slate, how about you try it?" she said calmly, which seemed very off. i picked up the bow, and drew back the string with ease. "By the three moons." Slate said when I did this. "i told you it wasn't for nothing." Thunder said. "Ok, that's covered, now let's get that brain of your working." Slate said laying out a map with a serious looking camp. "Standard munitions camp. I've seen something similar to this." I said instantly recognizing the positioning. "They keep the munitions at least six hundred feet from the housing tents, standard regulation." I said looking at everything. "That's the radio tower there." Slate said pointing to a building in the far corner. "Before the carrier comes in, they radio that tower for a pass code for landing. Starwings are weird, that they turned the code into a riddle. Guess it right, they land, guess it wrong, they rain **** on the camp."

I shrugged. "That's comforting. Well here's what I'm thinking. I see a flaw in their camp." I said pointing to the weapons bunker. "They layed the ammo right next to the weapons bunker, if we light up the ammo." I started. "The weapons will be blown to the moons. I like this kid." Slate said shaking my shoulder. "But here's the risky part." I said trying not to sound concerned. "Let me guess," Thunder said, "In order to light up the ammo, we'll need something pretty big with a lot of firepower. Moons, we'll have a problem just stealthily storming that tower, much less a cargo carrier." I nodded. "Exactly what I was afraid of." Slate shrugged. "All we need is a distraction." Then they both looked at me. "Hey, I don't know what these Starwings are capable of. Either of you would be better off than me." I said holding my claws up. They both groaned. "I guess I'll do it." Slate said. "And I'll do my best to set off those ammo crates, you'll take the tower." Thunder said. "Alright. So I'll create a distraction, you'll get the ammo, and you, the tower." Slate said. We both nodded and got things read to go.

 **3rd POV:**

It was nightfall an hour ago. Slate, Thunder, and Pitch were getting ready to move in. "If, we're to pull this off, you need to be as quiet as possible." Slate said. "You need to as well, now get a move on." Thunder whispered. "Ok, let's go." Pitch said moving to my position. He ducked between bushes and made sure no one saw him. Thunder easily made her way to the closest distance she could get without getting caught. Slate was ready, and he had a small smile on his face. I grabbed something from his bag. "Have fun you guys." he said while he threw it at a random tent. After a couple seconds, the tent exploded. Slate flinched, but only out of excitement. Quite a lot of Starwings rushed over to assess the problem. Pitch took the chance and made a dash for the tower. He shot an arrow at a Starwing that had just spotted him, which killed the starwing. he was under the tower basically, and hid in case anyone saw him. He glanced around and noticed Thunderclap a ways away. She seemed to get the message and motioned it was clear. Then he opened the door and went inside. Once inside he had to be careful not to alert anyone he was inside.

Thunder had no problem, when she had the chance, she manage to grab the closest cannon and made her way out of the anticipated blast radius. Now all she had to do was wait for the all clear, and hope not to get spotted. Slate was having a whale of a time, he actually enjoyed getting chased. He eventually outran the Starwings, and they pulled off to help with the damage.

 **Pitch POV:**

I crept up the stares slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. I reached the door that lead into the control room. Thank the moons it was unlocked. It took me a second to figure it out, but I finally managed to open the door slowly, without a sound. I pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the one starwing in the room. Then to my absolute horror, he turned around, like he knew I was there. Without even thinking, I released the arrow, and it hit it's mark. The starwing was dead, with an arrow in his chest. I hulled him aside and started to look around for any signs of the others. I turned around, and I jumped when Slate was right there in my face. "Easy kid, it's me." he whispered. "three moons don't do that." I said. "How does this stuff work?" I asked. Then a voice was sounding through an odd device. **Carrier Sting is en route to island Destrican. Anyone on the receiving end over?** It said. "That's the carrier." Slate said rushing to it. "Yes, this is Island Destrican tower. We read you, and ready for drop-off." Slate said. There was a pause. **There's always a new day tomorrow.** The radio-dragon said. "I don't know how to respond." Slate said. I searched round in my mind, and then I remembered that quote from somewhere. "It's only new until it comes." I said. He looked at me confused. "It's from the scroll written a long time ago by a nightwing, we have a copy back on our island. It was from The New Generation." he was about to speak but I remembered something and stopped him. "It's always new until it comes. I had it wrong for a sec." Slate paused, then said, "It's always new, until it comes." Slate said. There was a long pause. **Pass code excepted, making final approach.** The radio-dragon said. We both smiled and high-clawed each other. "The New Generation. Now I remember it." Slate said.

Then there was a large boom outside. We both looked at each other and rushed to the window. Outside, we saw a few Starwings closing in on Thunderclap's position. "We need to go help." I said rushing out, followed by Slate. When we got outside, there was another blast. I shot an arrow at one starwing, which was a bad idea. About half of them noticed, and came charging at us. "My bad." I said falling back. Slate and I ran while trying to shoot back. "At least their occupied with us and not Thunder." Slade said slicing a starwing with his blade. Then we no longer heard claws shuffling. I stopped and turned around. I saw the starwings back after thunder, who appeared to be dashing to the munitions bunker. "Wait, thunder NO!" I called. She reached it and went inside, where a few starwings followed. All was quiet, and Slate rejoined me after a second. "You think she's?" I asked, but Slate didn't answer. Then the bunker exploded, leaving many starwings outside of it either caught in the blast, knocked over, or flinch from the sudden brightness. "Thunderclap?" I asked to myself.


	3. Starting New

**Ayyyyeee guys, it's you're boy. I'm sorry for the long wait, I'm just really busy. But no more talking. Leave a comment and check out my other stories. Also, Wattpad. My name is Paytunes on there, go check out my story there, you'll enjoy it. Now let's get to it.**

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

It was a nice warm, sunny day in the rain forest today. Rainwing and nightwing dragonets were at play with each other. The adult nightwings were watching and enjoying themselves. The rainwings were relaxing in the sun. Glory was taking requests as usual, but what was unusual, was her plans for later. Her new husband Deathbringer and her were going on a short vacay. Sure, they had their worries, but they had a few people they could trust. One such is a particular nightwing who gained Glory's trust all the way back at the old nightwing island, Greatness. She was getting her things packed for being the 'standing-queen' for Glory. They got along fine, it was just Greatness had her doubts.

 **Greatness POV:**

 _Oh stars were is it?_ I was running around everywhere in my hut looking for my things. _How can something as simple as a diamond jewel be so hard to find? Oooooohhhhh._ I checked everywhere though. My jewelry box, my cabinet of scrolls. I went back to my bag. _Ok, scroll to read, ink to take notes, five diamonds for my horns. Got to look presentable._ I searched a bit more, until it dawned on me. W _hen I was one mother took it away from me leaving me with five. She said it was a for someone she loved. Maybe her husband? I don't know, they didn't get along much._ I got what remained and went outside. I closed my door, and looked out into the sun-lit rain forest. I took a deep breath, and took off to the Queen's Hut.

 **Flashback, Pitch POV:**

I watched as Thunderclap and a few other soldiers were taken out by the explosion. "Thunderclap?" I asked. We stayed low for a bit to see if anyone survived. It was near morning, and we were still there. Watching, waiting, hoping. Slate sighed. "Come on kid. She didn't make it. No one could've. If we're lucky we can still catch that transport." He started to walk away, but I stayed. A single tear dripped down my face. _I didn't know loosing someone was this hard._ I started to get up, but something caught my eye. I looked back to the wreckage, and out of it; two soldiers dragging a wounded Thunderclap. "Slate look." I called. He came back to my side and crouched. "Well by the stars. She did make it out alive." I smiled. _She did make it._ "Forget the transport, we need all the help we can get now that they know they're not the only ones on the island." I said backing away. "Yeah, come on."

 **Back to present, Greatness POV:**

I struggled only a little one my way to the pavilion. I finally got there, and right on time all my stuff dropped out of my claws. I grumbled and picked it all up my stuff and went in the back entrance. "You're highness, I'm here." I announced. "Ah Greatness, glad you came on such short notice." Glory said turning around. Surprisingly Deathbringer didn't tackle me to the ground like last time I came in and appeared out of nowhere. "Anything for her majesty." I said. "So, here's the list of things I need you to get done. And other than that, do what I usually do." she was about to walk out when I interrupted. "Wait, how am I gonna be 'Standing-Queen' if my house is all the way across the kingdom?" I asked. "I have a guest bed in my hut you can use." she said. "Now have fun." she said leaving. "You too." I called after her. I got my diamonds on and took my place on the throne. _Never thought I'd actually sit in this thing._

The first few minutes were as boring as sloths. Just a few rainwings asking for rainwing things. I simply said, "Ok I'll get to work on it," and other things. then a nightwing trudged in. He was rather tall, and muscular. He was black with a gray underbelly and pure snow-white horns and spines. He even had white claws. i thought he was a Nightwing/Icewing hybrid, but dismissed it as soon as it appeared, cause that was the most unlikely thing to be in existence since Darkstalker. "Hello Greatness, where's Queen Glory?" he asked in a strong voice. "Oh, she and King Deathbringer are off somewhere while I am the 'standing-queen for the next couple of days." I replied, almost losing my voice. Stars I've never felt this off-balance. Not since Pitch. I shook my head out of the thought and straitened up. "So why might you be here, uh?" _Moons, how could I forget his name. Wait, I've never seen him before, that's why._ "Toughclaw your highness." he said with a bow. "You know very well Glory doesn't like that, nor do you 'need to' to me. So what is your request?" I said.

"Well, seeing as Glory isn't here, my request can't really be taken." he was about to leave, but I stopped him. "I'm pretty sure you can give yours to me." he turned around. "Well, I was going to ask if I could become one of Glory's guards, but you aren't her, so. See ya." I again stopped him. "You could be my guard for while I'm standing queen." I burst out. He turned with a glint in his eyes. "Well, I guess that'd do it." then he took his place ta the base of the throne. "I do appreciate you being my one guard for me. I doubt anyone else would have even thought of it." I said. "Pleasure's all mine your highness." he said. "Next." I called, but no one came in. I got down and peeked my head outside. There was a fight going on, and everyone was scared to get near the two nightwings. "What in Three Moons is going on here?" I yelled. Everyone looked my way but were still scared, except for the two fighting. _No way I'm getting in that mess._ I motioned for Toughclaw. "Could you break them up for me?" I asked. "Of course." he said then he dove into the two. _He was a pretty skilled fighter, perhaps better than Deathbringer, but who knows what Deathbringer's up too._ And just like that: Toughclaw had both nightwings in his claws by the back of their necks.

I walked to them. "Now what were you two fighting about?" I asked. "He cut me." one complained. "No, you did that. Stop lying Futuresight." the other yelled trying to claw the one called Futuresight. I motioned for Tough to lightly squeeze them. He did so and both nightwings squirmed in pain. "Now hear me out you two. As Standing-Queen, I order you two to go to the back of the line and wait there. Now Futuresight, who is this?" I asked. "I'm Strongwings, don't you recognize me Greatness?" Strongwings complained. I did now. "As of this moment, I am your highness, Strongwings. Oh hey, I have a better idea. What's your requests, that way I don't have any other fights breaking out ok?" I said sternly. _I'm actually enjoying this, I would make a good queen, most definitely not the best, but good._ "I just wanted to go visit Jade Mountain, see how everyone's doing. Ya know, see if everything's running smoothly?" Futuresight said. "And I wanted to go visit the nightwing island." Strongwings said.

"Alright, Futuresight, take a couple nightwings with you, and then can you go. As for Strongwings, sorry, I am not permitted to allow access to the nightwing island." I answered. "Now thanks for your hospitality, and I'm sure you've learned your guys' lessons?" they nodded their heads. "Thank you, now let's get back on schedule." Toughclaw dropped them both and they scampered off. I went back into the Queen's hut and took my seat on the throne again. I took a deep breath and sighed. _I am so glad that I'm not the real queen of the nightwings. I wouldn't last a week if that kept happening. At least I have Toughclaw with me._

 **Flashback Pitch POV:**

We went back to the Wailing Torrent to plain an escape for Thunderclap. "Alright, so they'll most likely have doubled their guarding stations." Slate said. "Yeah, even if we get in there, ho will we get out? They'll be on us like nails to a magnet." I said. We sat and pondered a bit more. "I actually have nothing." Slate said. "That's a first." Then I started to expand my thoughts to other things. I looked up and around the Torrent. "If that radio thing works, then maybe the cannons will too?" I suggested. Slate laughed. "I like ya more and more kid. Going in guns blazing. The problem is, how to move swiftly with them? Cause the only weapons on this thing are heavy cannons, and they are literally heavy." I thought about it. "How far of a range do they have?" I asked. "If I had to guess, I'd say from that mountain, to the camp sight itself." Slate said. Then the radio started talking.

We rushed to it and adjusted the frequency. **"Yeah Hydra is here." "You think it'll work?"** There was laughter. **"There's only one way to find out."** We were confused, mostly Slate. "What's a Hydra?" he asked. "It's a monster. Dragon-like, five heads that are replaced with two more if you cut it off." I replied. "Well, let's find out if we're dealing with a real Hydra, or something else." Slate said. "While on the way let's get some food, I'm starving." He nodded and we both went out. "I have a feeling we'll be doing this a lot." Slate said. "Oh yeah." I said. I went to Thunder's head, and I could hear her thoughts. **Were are you two? I know you'll come, but be careful, they know of our existence.** I nodded and continued on.

 **Present Greatness POV:**

After a few hours of taking more requests, it was finally sun time, which meant a little more freedom for me. "I think I'll go see if any nightwings are trying to kill each other." I said. "I'll come with you, you never know what may happen." Toughclaw said immediately running to my side. "Well, I don't mind the help, I do mind personal space." I saod glaring. "Oh, my apologies." he said backing away. "Come one." I said taking off. We flew around the nightwing village, and there was barely any activity going on. _Maybe the rainwings' sun-time is rubbing off on them._ I joked inwardly. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Do you?" I said. "Not really. I guess it's good, we should head back." Toughclaw said. We flew back, and we found no activity at the rainwing village either. "Maybe my joke was reality?" I asked myself. "Huh?" asked Tough. "Oh nothing, just talking to myself." I replied.

 **Third POV:**

"Well your highness it's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow." Toughclaw said. "Indeed, maybe at the Queen's hut at Seven?" Greatness asked. "Seven at the Queen's Hut. Got it." Greatness and Toughclaw then parted ways and went off. Toughclaw to his house, and Greatness to Glory's hut. She got there and plopped onto the visitor bed. She yawned and lied down. _Wow, what a day. Stopping a fight, and meeting Toughclaw._ She thought. _He's a nice guy, I think I'll request that Glory keep him around._ Then she fell into a deep sleep, while unknowingly, she was going to have some visitors.


End file.
